


Rings

by gemimalee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, isabelle lightwood (very briefly), nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemimalee/pseuds/gemimalee
Summary: I think we all saw the Shumdario pictures that were tweeted, where Matt had put some of Magnus' rings on.So I couldn't help myself but to write a fic where Alec puts one of Magnus' rings on.If you haven't seen the photos, this is them; http://daddariolife.tumblr.com/post/163784567003/shadowhuntersseries-somebody-call-the-ambulance





	Rings

Alec and Magnus lay in bed just enjoying each others company as the sun rose and the light shun through the barely open curtains.  
It was mornings like this where Alec didn’t have anywhere to be until this afternoon and Magnus had no clients that they loved the most. A time where they could just be with one another and bask in the feeling of the moment and the love they shared. 

Magnus was laying on his side, his left arm under his head so that he could gaze up at Alec’s gorgeous face, and his right arm lay on top of Alec’s stomach, intertwined with Alec’s right had who’s left arm was bent up and resting under his head also.  
He was beautiful like this, stretched out with his chest and shoulders on display in all their glory, eyes closed but not asleep, just relaxing. 

Magnus felt Alec’s hand move in his, pulling their fingers apart before laying his hand atop of Magnus’ as he began playing with his rings. He started by running his fingers back and forth along each ring that adorned Magnus’ fingers. He did this so gently that Magnus had to suppress a shiver, he brought his head down so that he could watch what Alec was doing.  
Alec then started to spin one of the rings on Magnus’ pointer finger, the one with the cursive ‘M’ on it, it stood for Magnus of course and he had always had this ring, since as long as he could remember.  
Alec continued to spin it until it came up to Magnus’ knuckle and slipped off into Alec’s hand. Alec stilled just letting the ring lay in the palm of his hand. 

Magnus looked back up at Alec’s face only to find Alec already looking down at him. He looked started, almost like he was worried Magnus would be annoyed that he had taken the ring off his hand. 

“Alexander” Magnus whispered, as he slid his hand along Alec’s hand and up his chest, until he gently caressed his jaw and smiled up at him. 

Alec had brought his other hand out from under his head and he now had the ring in both his hands and was fiddling with it, eyes flicking between looking at Magnus and looking at the ring. 

“I-I-I just” Alec stuttered

“My dead, do you want to try it on?” 

Alec stopped moving entirely and snapped his head back to look at Magnus.

“Do you want to see if it fits you?” Magnus asked, knowing Alec was too shy to suggest it himself.

“Here let me” said Magnus as he reached down, took the ring from Alec’s hands and slipped it onto the ring finger on Alec’s right hand. 

Magnus then settle onto his back to that they were both lying, facing up towards the ceiling, arms, sides and legs pressed together but not holding each other. 

Alec lifted his hand up into the air and stared at the ring. He turned his hand over a few times, admiring the ring, watching it sparkle in the sunlight, and enjoying the way it didn’t look out of place on his hand.  
Somehow it fit him perfectly, Alec and Magnus weren’t exactly the same size but somehow this ring had slipped onto his finger perfectly, as if it was a part of him. 

Alec had never thought about wearing jewellery before. The closest he’d gotten was his thigh holster and as much as Magnus loved the thing and tried to persuade Alec to wear it always, it wasn’t an accessory, it was for convenience in battle.  
But he had been thinking more about jewellery and the beauty of it the more time he spent with Magnus. The man was so beautiful and he knew exactly how to enhance every part of his body, even his hands. 

Alec pulled the ring off, already missing the feeling of it and went to give it back to Magnus. Who smiled at him and placed his hand over Alec’s and closed their hands around the ring, securing it in Alec’s hand.  
“Will you keep it Alec?” Magnus whispered so quietly, Alec almost thought he had imagined it. 

Alec felt his heart in his throat,  
“are you sure? I mean it’s yours? It has your initial on it? Alec wanted to keep it, desperately but didn’t want to force that sort of thing on Magnus, didn’t want to take a part of him that Magnus was willing to give yet. 

“But that’s the best part Alexander. When you wear it, it will be like I am with you, protecting you, holding your hand, even when I’m not there in person.” 

They looked into eachothers eyes and both smiled. They knew if someone saw them they would look so cheesily in love but neither of them cared at all. 

Alec opened his hand back up and slipped the ring back onto his finger. 

Magnus looked deep into Alec’s eyes and held his hand as he spoke,  
“You don’t have to wear it all the time, just when you want to, no pressure” Magnus was nervous, he’d given people jewellery as gifts before, but never his own jewellery, and never a piece with his literal name on it. 

Alec intertwined their fingers again, feeling the ring pressed between both their hands  
“I will keep it on me always Mags, I just wish there was something I could give you in return.”

“Alexander, you’ve given me your heart, and I carry that feeling with me always, that’s all I need.”  
“and besides” Magnus winked at him “have you noticed the necklace I wear with the arrow on it?” 

Alec dropped his eyes to Magnus’ neck, staring at the array of necklaces, focusing on the simple, thin necklace that lay so that the arrow rested on top of Magnus’ sternum.  
Alec felt himself blush  
“Well yeah, I noticed, but I thought it was just because you liked the necklace.”

“My silly Nephilim, I can’t say archery does anything for me, but you, you definitely do.” 

Alec felt tears spring to his eyes and he quickly blinked them away, he was so in love with this man he could hardly bare it.  
Alec rolled onto his side, Magnus copying the movement and they both wrapped their arms around each other, holding their bodies as close together as physically possible.  
Magnus placed a gentle kiss on Alec’s lips and spoke while keeping their noses touching, 

“I love you, so much Alexander.”

“And I love you Magnus.”  
As they both closed their eyes and drifted back to sleep, nothing could tear them apart, nothing could break the love that had for each other. 

And if when Alec went into the Institute later that day and Izzy had screamed in his face in excitement over seeing the ring then that was just something he had to deal with.  
He was done hiding who he was, he was done not ensuring that every Shadowhunter, Warlock, Vampire, Seelie, Werewolf and even mundane knew that this beautiful, perfect man called Magnus Bane, was his.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fluff!  
> I usually write angst, so let me know if it's any good!  
> Also can we talk about how god damn beautiful those Shumdario pics were, I'm dead.
> 
> Ps. come visit me at; daddariolife.tumblr.com and @daddariolife on instagram


End file.
